


Oedipus Complex

by orphan_account



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: A little bit of a praise kink, Cock Warming, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aphrodite decides to cock warm/ have tantricesque sex with Eros, and Eros is very into it because he loves his mother.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Eros (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 15





	Oedipus Complex

Aphrodite tries to stifle her moan as she sinks down onto her son’s laps, nails digging into his shoulders as he breaches her. She rests her forehead against his neck and her breath fans over his skin. The scent of roses and lilies slinks into her nose; he still smells of the soaps he used to bath earlier. When his hips twitch below hers and cause him to grind into her, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and presses closer. Her breasts squish up against the toned plane of his pecs. He tightens his arms around her waist, breathe stuttered against the shell of her ear. 

“You feel so good.” Eros murmurs to her. His hands sink lower to cup the thick plush of her bottom. It draws out another moan from her, and arousal tingles in her lower stomach at the stern grip he has on her. 

Before she knows it, she’s mouthing at his jaw with opened mouth kisses and shuttery exhales. It hadn’t been long since she had a man filling her, but she had never had one who would let her sit on his lap without trying to ride him. She feels full and satiated. Their bodies are pressed together from chest to pubis, and the heat building between them is scalding, cooled only by the forming sweat that sticks them together. The cotton sheets beneath her scratch as she adjusts herself on his lap, trying to press even closer to him. 

“You’re so good for mommy, just sitting here and letting me warm you. Such a good good boy, Eros.” That draws the first whimper of the night from him, and Aphrodite would be lying if she said it didn't spur her on. “Do you like the feel of me around you? Do you like me keeping you warm and safe against me like when you were a child?” 

“Yes, mommy. I love this. I love you.” His voice dips low before his breath flutters out in a whine at her squeezing around him. 

He turns to catch her lips with his, hands trailing the soft curves of her body up to cup her neck. She slinks her hands down to his chests, cupping the firm mounds of muscle and drawing out a moan that she eagerly swallows. She kneads his pecs slowly, massaging them as his technique becomes sloppy and she’s mouthing against him. When she pulls away, his eyes stay closed. His chest and cheeks are warm and flushed, and she can feel him twitch inside her. 

“Would you suckle from me?” Aphrodite asks, hands still kneading at his chest. His eyes flutter open, and he nods with a whine before he leans down to her chest and takes her into his hands and mouth. “Yes. Yes, just like that, baby. Be soft with me.” 

He whines against her, hands cupping both of her breasts as he sucks on the nipple of one. He won’t get any milk from her today, but he kneads her all the same. The soft suction has her thrusting her chest against him, and her hips grind briefly against his before she clamps down on him again in approval of the light scrap of teeth against her. One of her hands cups the back of his head, fingers tangling in his tawny curls. He pulls off to look up at her, a string of spit connecting his mouth to her rosy areola. Her eyes are lidded as she looks at him, a smile at the corners of her mouth that he’s never seen her turn to anyone else. 

“I love you,” she says simply, ducking down to kiss his forehead. Heat rushes to his cheeks, and he buries his face between her bosom. She laughs and she pets through his hair. “Shy all of the sudden?” 

He keeps his head tucked against her, breath tickling the skin at her sternum. She keeps her hand playing with his hair, and their breathing gradually returns to normal as the arousal of earlier cools into something softer and more tender. 

“You’re my rosebud boy, and no matter what I’ll always love you.” She kisses his head again. Tightness pulls at her chest as she looks down at Eros. Despite the broadness of his shoulders, he looks meek and vulnerable, and the look pulls something raw and tender from the depths she didn’t know she had. “You’re my pride and joy. Of all the things I’ve done, none will every hold a light to you, my dear son.” 

“I love you,” he says again. He raises his face to look at her and kisses her again. This time it’s slow and really just a brush of lips against hers; it has her heart fluttering all the same. He brushes his lips against hers again before he butts his forehead to hers. Their breath mingles in the centimeters between them, and she can’t help the fluttering of her walls around him. “Can I touch you?” 

“Please.” 

His hand manages to make its way between them. He tugs softly at the golden curls on her pubis before he delves into the heat between them. Their crotches are wet with slick and sweat; he has no problem slicking up his thumb to rub against her clit. Her breathing picks up again as he rubs her, admire the way her breath hitches when he presses in then continues to rub. The contractions of her muscles has his balls feeling tight as they draw up against him. The way he gets so worked over just being in her has him almost feeling like a young boy with no experience again. He circles his thumb faster and kisses her face at the corners of her mouth, the swell of her cheeks. The hand in his hair tightens as she clenches hard around him. Her hips grind against him and then she’s collapsing against as she clenches around him, face pressed against his neck as she whines. He keeps his thumb going as she rides out her orgasm, and he can’t help tipping his hips up into her and grinding back before he spilling insider her. She lets out another moan at the warm sensation washing over her walls and the way he keeps twitching against her. 

He pulls her closer and holds her as he leans back against the bed, hand brushing away the strands that stuck to her face. He shifts out of her a little, and she can feel the way his cum slides out of her as he fills her less. She feels uncomfortably wet, but she wants to keep him inside. She rests her cheek against his shoulders, listening to the way his heart falls back into a steady rhythm. 

Soon enough his breathing deepens to a rhythm of sleep, and she smiles. She decides it would be alright to fall asleep with his kept safe inside her. Once she settled against him, she let her eyes close. She tangled her fingers in his lax ones and let the sleep take her off to a place where there was only her, Eros, and the bottomless love she felt for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent, and I want more cock warming fics.


End file.
